Madre
by neah20
Summary: Dolida por su perdida, Izumi recibe una visita ilogica con una propuesta loca. SPOILER probablemente oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

Candidata

El día era cálido como normalmente es el la región sur de Amestris, Dublith es un poblado pintoresco de calles empedradas y casas de gran estructura con el ambiente de rutina entre sus pobladores animados… en una casa de amplio jardín, esa situación era todo lo contrario.

Aun cuando el sol brillaba, estaba lejos de calentar al joven matrimonio que acaba de enfrentar momentos demasiado difíciles.

Sig, un hombre robusto de aspecto intimidante y moreno miraba desde la puerta de esa modesta habitación a su mujer sentada en la cama, cuya vista perdida hacia el exterior sumergida en una intensa depresión.

Ella era la sombra de su personalidad energética, temeraria y bastante atrayente.

Ojos oscuros opacos, con bolsa debajo de sus ojos… cabello cayendo desordenado cubriendo sus rasgos regios pero femeninos, Izumi Curtis no hablaba desde que paso aquel incidente.

Como marido estaba preocupado, no era tan inteligente como ella… pero sabía lo suficiente para saber que había hecho algo desesperado para traer de vuelta a su hijo, tan solo el pensamiento le dolía… no solo impotencia, sino porque ahora ella sería incapaz de traer un niño por más que quisiera.

-Izumi- trato de llamar con cuidado, la suavidad en su postura al ingresar -estaré abajo, si me necesitas- empujo en ruego sin recibir una reacción de su parte, cerró sus ojos y dio la media vuelta.

No podía permitirse mantener cerrado el negocio por más tiempo.

Sin embargo cuando el marido salió de la residencia, una figura camino de entre las sombras mirando la casa con algo de nerviosismo… una trenza en un azul casi blanco se agitaba con el viento.

De espaldas se podía notar su estructura musculosa cubierta de ropas extrañas en blanco dejando parte del torso descubierto, una bufanda de cuadros roja le servía para cubrir parte de ese rostro con unos pesados anteojos asegurando unos ojos carmín claros… había un tatuaje exótico en su frente entre los mechones de un flequillo rebelde, pero a pesar de su apariencia que podía ser imponente y extranjera, su actitud era todo lo contrario.

Su postura temblorosa y la manera en que agarraba su bufanda como si esta fuera capaz de protegerlo del mundo… ojos venían e iban de un lado a otro… mientras volteaba al entorno esperando no ser visto, actitud sospechosa pero sobretodo cobarde.

Pero esos ojos aun con miedo, parecían tan feliz de respirar el aire que golpeaba su rostro… esto fue suficiente para tomar el valor necesario y caminar hasta la puerta, inclino su cabeza no sabiendo cómo proceder en esta parte… sabiendo lo que hay en el interior, era innecesario molestarlos con abrirle.

Pudo haber solo aparecido, pero quería el lujo de respirar aire fresco por primera vez en ¿milenios? Por lo cual ya era tarde para eso.

Decidiendo con su buena voluntad que no quería molestar al convaleciente, abrió la puerta para ingresar cual dueño del hogar, se asomó con curiosidad entre las sombras de la vivienda parpadeando al ver las ligeras líneas del sol a través de la ventanas diversas… afirmando ingreso por completo, cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

Ya en la entrada busco sintiéndose criminal pero por lo visto la vivienda era adecuada para su misión… quizás poner algo en las escalinatas, se veían algo peligrosas.

-Concéntrate- se regañó decidiendo ir por lo directo por lo cual subió las escaleras hasta la habitación en la que estaba su objetivo.

Sus pasos eran cuidadosos cuando llego a la estancia sobria de muebles sencillos, no evito desviar su mirada a una habitación semi abierta donde una cuna vacía descansaba… la pena era nítida en sus ojos, pero negó para enfrentar la otra puerta cerrada.

Aquí trago nervioso, la cobardía en esos regios rasgos para poner su mano en la manija con la duda de abrirla… dejo caer su frente en la madera con hombros temblorosos ante su terror por las mujeres… pero debía enfrentarlo, tenía al pequeño emperador con necesidad por lo cual aquella vacilación fue borrada cual simple pensamiento.

Abrió con fuerza, ingresando firme pero solo se topó con un fuerte golpe en su estómago obligándolo a sus rodillas escupiendo algo de saliva, su cabello sujeto de manera brusca para obligarlo a ver a su atacante… era ella, ojos intensos totalmente oscuros y el gesto más fiero que pudiera existir.

Izumi examino a este ladrón ahora de rodillas con su cabello demasiado suave entre sus dedos, aunque debía admitir que le importaba muy poco su integridad a estas alturas, no iba a permitir tales libertades a un vividor… ahora viendo anteojos chuecos, una mirada de terror y aunque por lo visto, porte intimidante… parecía inocente.

Pero no se dejó engañar.

-QUIEN ERES- siseo con los dientes apretados, tragándose su dolor palpitante de su reciente perdida.

El sujeto casi chillo por el tono demandante, pero borrando cualquier titubeo o el dolor de su cuero cabelludo, señalo el torso de la mujer lanzándola al otro extremo cayendo en la cama en un montón -yo…yo…- miro nervioso ¿se había pasado?

La mujer se sentó dispuesta a pararse, pero sintió la sangre en su garganta obligándola a escupir, manchando las sabanas… el temblar en sus hombros era notable, por lo cual el sujeto preocupado se le acerco pero fue detenido por esa lacerante mirada.

-Lo siento tanto, señorita- dijo no sin un tono de terror, sus manos alzadas en un rostro lleno de preocupación.

-Quien eres… que quieres- exigió tratando de ponerse de pie tercamente, su cabello oscuro cayendo en cascada dándole un aspecto desalineado… Izumi no estaba en su mejor forma, pero traería el infierno antes de dejarse robar tan fácil por lo cual ya de pie estuvo firme al lado de su cama.

Por un momento la habitación parecía demasiado pequeña, la fiera conocida de Briggs miraba incriminador al hombre que parecía un ciervo a punto de ser atropellado.

-Uraltugo Noi Nueph- expreso manteniendo su distancia, acobardado y casi mirando la puerta para calcular si alcanzaría a escapar por ahí.

-Ural ¿Quién?- Izumi no evito el tono desconcertante para un nombre tan peculiar, pero que esperaba de un sujeto con cabello de ese color y ropa de loco.

El hombre rio un poco divertido, pero todavía había miedo en su postura -Puedes llamarme Ugo- ofreció amablemente.

Un arqueo de ceja de la fémina cruzando sus brazos en demanda -que invasor tan cortes- escupió irónica, alzo la vista oscureciendo su gesto -que quieres- volvió a preguntar la hostilidad tan notable.

Ante esto, el chico parecía iluminarse cual niño en fiesta -Yo quiero que seas la madre del emperador- llamo infantilmente sacando entre sus ropas una esfera, casi ofreciéndola a la desconcertada alquimista.

Iba a refutar, atacar y quizás lanzar fuera al sujeto que parecía entusiasta repentinamente… pero fue congelada al divisar un feto entre ese cristal extraño.

Ugo no lo noto, siguiendo con su motivación -él es pequeño, pero pronto nacerá… necesito que lo críes… yo sé que puedes…- alego en un monologo casi enloquecido, apreciando aquel objeto como si fuera lo más valioso del mundo.

Izumi sintió la debilidad golpeándola obligándola a la cama, las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos ante tal descabellado ofrecimiento… la garganta se le seco y no había palabras para esto, era doloroso pero también la ofendía sin embargo su valor parece que fue a dar un paseo por el parque.

Pero el invasor estaba lejos de advertir tales molestias, seguía observando la esfera en una locura casi infantil -El estará bien contigo… yo sé que darías todo por un hijo… sé que lo harías…- ante esto sus ojos parecieran tan intimidantes para la alquimista que se sintió exhibida -te vi enfrente de "el" implorando… entonces te volviste mi candidata perfecta- aplaudió cual resolución del mundo.

-¿Qué?- mascullo, casi un silbido no sabiendo que pensar de toda esa locura imposible según su criterio.

Ugo inclino su cabeza confundido, parecía no deducir que lo que decía era descabellado a oídos de las personas normales -oh cierto, perdón…- aclaro sin pizca de ser verdadera -yo puedo curarte si lo deseas… "el" es muy estricto pero me dejo venir con la condición de no interferir… pero claro, volveré por el emperador cuando sea la edad necesaria- indico volviendo a hablar como si todos entendieran.

Izumi tomo la actitud necesaria -QUE DEMONIOS DICES- alzo la voz importándole menos su dolor, las lágrimas ahora desbordantes -como puedes venir y decirme eso…- silbo bajando la cabeza en una lamentable postura -es imposible… ¡ESTAS LOCO!- corto con demanda sintiéndose insultada, sintiendo como parecía que una parte de ella deseaba aceptar… ¿no aprendió? Le quitaron todo cuando creyó poseer la respuesta para tener de regreso a su hijo.

El invasor parecía endurecer su rostro -no estoy loco- aseguro oscuramente, por un momento su presencia obligaba a la mujer a encogerse.

La presa se transformó, la bestia de Briggs se sentía tan pequeña en comparación a ese hombre cuya primera impresión era un cobarde… para después pasar a loco… y ahora terminar como lo más peligroso que se hubiera enfrentado… Curtis tenía miedo de moverse.

-oh cierto, aquí no deberían entender lo que dije…- dijo en solución borrando toda hostilidad, recordando que en efecto… su diatriba era una locura a este mundo por lo cual ofreció una sonrisa de disculpa… su terror al género femenino olvidado.

La apariencia peculiar parecía lavarse a los ojos testigos de la mujer, su piel tomo un tono azul junto con su cabello en uno más oscuro, la ropa parecía desaparecer para dejarlo en tapa rabo.

-Yo soy algo así como un genio…- se presentó como si no fuera la gran cosa, sentándose en el suelo con sus piernas cruzadas, mirándola con humildad pero sobretodo expectación.

Las palabras no salían, la postura era rígida en la alquimista viendo cosas imposibles para la ciencia.

-te vi enfrente de "el todo" y como te quito tu capacidad de engendrar…- explico como si hablara con un idiota, Izumi solo podía observarlo -entonces pensé "El emperador necesita una madre" por lo cual decidí venir…- ofreció de nuevo la esfera -¿podrías?- pidió implorante -también puedo regresarte lo que te quitaron- agrego como compensación.

Ugo la miraba, ahí toda frágil a pesar del violento encuentro inicial, pero recordándola enfrente de la "puerta" en uno de esos días que salía a investigar, dio con ese panorama blanco de pura casualidad justo en el momento en que ella… Izumi Curtis imploraba por su hijo.

-Cómo puedo creerte- pidió con firmeza, la fuerza volviendo en la alquimista pero sobretodo su mente estaba considerándolo ¿en serio?

El invasor no contesto, sabía lo que esa mujer pensaba por lo cual solo alzo de nuevo el feto de Sheba, el hijo de su rey -él es pequeño… pero será tan fuerte…- había esperanza en su tono repitiendo de nuevo lo dicho al inicio -yo, vendré a visitarlo… pero no podre interferir… cuando llegue el momento, me lo llevare- repitió su propio plan.

Ante esto Izumi miro aquel engendro en la esfera, titubeante y aun cuando su pregunta no fue contestada… tomo la esfera, las lágrimas secas de su rostro se reavivaron ante la piedad en su corazón, la maternidad brotando… quizás el sujeto se estaba aprovechando de su vulnerabilidad, pero ahí estaba la oportunidad.

Ugo parecía deslizar su sonrisa al ver esos ojos oscuros antes fieros, después llenos de miedo ahora remplazados por sentimientos hacia el pequeño emperador.

Izumi sintió entre sus manos la esfera cálida, el pequeño se revolvió en el interior en una escena insólita para su mente científica, pero culpaba a su depresión por no interrogar más.

-Su nombre, es Aladdin- presento el hombre en el suelo, aun así parecía ser capaz de estar a la altura de la situación.

-no- dijo Izumi acunando la esfera en su pecho, Ugo se puso de pie ante la negativa pero antes de imponerse ella siguió hablando -si seré su madre… yo iré a donde él vaya…- levanto su rostro protector -es mi hijo, así que más te vale que no estés jugando con todo esto… seas lo que seas… traeré el infierno si esto es una mentira y si mi hijo sale dañado será peor- amenazo con una nueva convicción.

El reto fue dado sorprendiendo al propio djinn, pero la sonrisa amable se extendió en su gesto ante la piedad de su candidata -entonces que así sea, vendré por ambos cuando sea necesario- su mano cayo en la esfera custodiada por su elegida -cuida mucho a Aladdin- expreso con alegría.

Un bufido -soy su madre- expreso neutral la alquimista tomando la responsabilidad tan seriamente… el hombre le rio divertido, ante esto una luz broto de la mano de Ugo… provocando que cerrara los ojos ante lo cegadora que llego a ser.

Hubo campanas zumbando en sus oídos casi pudo notar mariposas luminosas, Izumi no sabía que pasaba pero cuando la luz se apagó solo reacciono en pescar mejor lo que ahora tenía en brazos, cayendo sentada en la cama cuando el llanto infantil rompió el silencio.

Estaba mojada con líquido, el niño desnudo entre sus manos se agitaba molesto… un cabello azul revuelto que la cautivaron, Izumi lo apretó con fuerza prometiendo que si esto era una locura… ya era tarde para reflexionarlo.

Ella era madre.

XXXXX

Fin…

Quizás suba otros capítulos, pero en un inicio esto es solo un one shot.

No veo mas alla de esta historia, además que tengo otras… aunque no se sorprendan que de repente suba un capitulo, aunque tambien puede no ser.

Neah20 fuera…


	2. Chapter 2

Tiempo

Resembool era azotado por un periodo de lluvias torrenciales, el pueblo peligraba a causa del desbordamiento del rio… personas corrían de un lado a otro empujados por los fuertes vientos en apariencias abatidas y empapadas a pesar de los impermeables.

Todos gritaba acumulándose a la orilla del rio, alertando de traer más bultos y con esto atrasar lo inevitable… no había esperanzas, el agua arrasaría con toda vivienda en la orilla.

Edward y Alphonse Elric estaban ahí a pesar de ser peligroso, sin embargo nadie parecía percatarse de la presencia de los niños ante las prioridades.

Pronto alguien salió entre la multitud, altiva e imponente a pesar de los vientos fuertes o el agua no la opacaba, una mujer cuyos caminados dejaban en claro un poderío que parecía calmar un poco la urgencia de la situación… haciendo su cabello en mini trenzas sujeta en una coleta alta hacia atrás en una acción meramente salvaje.

Se trono los dedos -apártense- expreso demandante dando un desplante irritado a quien estuviera enfrente, unos dudaron de detener su trabajo en cuanto a instalar costales -dije que se aparten- gruño con una ceja arqueada en autoridad.

El agua la empapaba por completo, dejando ver su complexión a través de sus ropas claras pero estaba lejos de molestarla… viendo con satisfacción que estaba siendo obedecida aplaudió fuerte en un espectáculo de luces… instalo las palmas en el suelo.

Los niños rubios abrieron sus ojos en total asombro al ver como una pared se formaba de la tierra en un gran dique acorralando el desbordamiento, algunos aplaudieron agradecidos ante la figura imponente de la fémina cuya humedad parecía lejos de opacar.

-Hay que pedirle que nos enseñe- con un susurro entusiasta Edward ya meditaba sus planes de acción para lograr sus conocimientos necesarios.

Por su parte Alphonse acepto la idea, moviéndose entre la multitud entonces siendo el hermano más observador… capto como aquella alquimista parecía tomar algo en brazos proveniente de otro hombre de aspecto robusto.

Grande e intimidante que ponía una sombrilla con una sonrisa amable en su gesto regio o galante, parecía no encajar con la ropa casual que traía puesta y ese cabello de extraño color en una trenza provocaba que sobresaliera entre la oscuridad de la tormenta.

Luego estaba el tatuaje en su frente, encima de unos anteojos cuadrados rojos y esos ojos carmín miraban el entorno con casualidad, nerviosismo y sobretodo incomodidad ante las especulaciones de ser la pareja de la alquimista.

El joven Elric noto como su apariencia no concordaba con la actitud, luego estaba esa mirada irritada de la alquimista, en un dúo peculiar.

-Vamos Al- llamo su hermano interrumpiendo sus jóvenes maquinaciones… Edward nunca tomo importancia de prestar atención a pequeñeces por lo cual, ignoro esta misteriosa figura que acompañaba a su maestra futura.

Él tenía prioridades.

XXXXXX

Cuando Edward conoció a la alquimista en persona capto que tenía una personalidad dominante, abrasiva y salvaje… también estricta uniéndose al género femenino y sus terrores, esperaba que Winry no aspirara a esta figura.

La mujer en si podía hacer que te quedaras paralizado ante su mirada de mil infiernos pero ellos eran tercos por lo cual lograron después de esfuerzo (y pesadillas) que los tomara como sus pupilos.

Para el mayor de los hermanos Elric pronto noto algo, una anomalía no solo en apariencia sino en su existencia propia… un niño pequeño acompañaba a su fiera maestra, no era cruel con su observación (teniendo ojos dorados, el mismo era uno propio) pero era imposible no catalogarlo.

Sobre todo cuando esos ojos enormes en color azul oscuro lo miraban fijamente en una astucia que un mocoso de esa edad no debía tener, acusaba a su paranoia para sentir eso… pero le daba la impresión de ser observado de manera diferente.

Pero no se limitaba a esto, también era su apariencia… parecía que la ropa no encajaba, como si algún estilo le era más de su tipo, no los pantalones y camisas de bebe con ese gorrito demasiado tierno (no para el).

Luego estaba esa piedra en su frente de color rojo sujeta con una cadena preciosa entorno a su cabeza… ese cabello ¿azul? En una trenza tan larga.

Su hermano le decía que no mirara tan fijamente al mocoso (siendo el uno, era irónico) cuando se arrastraba pidiéndoles atención con unas palabras inentendibles de un niño de dos años.

¡Era imposible no verlo!

Su "descortesía" casi les cuesta la tutoría, pues en aparente shock Izumi Harnett era la madre del chiquillo irregular.

-Lo lamento tanto- fue obligado a decir enfrente de la señora que parecía prometerle el infierno si no lo hacía al pequeño que aplaudía ignorante de lo que observaba.

Aladdin era el nombre del mocoso.

En privado, Alphonse le comento que también había un hombre durante el desbordamiento del rio acompañándolos… pero ahora, simplemente parece que desapareció y por la descripción que escucho no solo de boca de su hermano sino de los chismosos del pueblo, era también alguien irregular.

De regreso a Dublith Izumi mostro que su tutoría no se limitaría a conocimientos sino a disciplina para regir y esculpir el cuerpo de manera efectiva.

Edward no se molestó en aprender más de su maestra, solo lo necesario para darle un lugar de respeto que se ganó no solo a base de miedo (era fuerte y temperamental) sino por los conocimientos que les ofreció.

Aunque un mes en una isla desierta con un cuchillo no fuera el método convencional de aprendizaje sirvió como objetivo para entender una filosofía de esta ciencia.

Uno es todo, todo es uno.

Con esto abrieron otra fase del entrenamiento.

XXXXX

Aladdin miraba desde las escaleras de la puerta con ojos curiosos el entrenamiento en el jardín, su postura era sentada flojamente mientras lanzaba bostezos ocasionales de aburrimiento, su ropa era ligera a causa del calor comenzando a cabecear.

Izumi tenía un gesto aburrido mientras leía, con la otra mano y pies repelía los ataques de sus actuales pupilos, aceptaba que habían mejorado pues ahora no podía concentrarse enteramente a su actividad de ocio… pero les faltaba mucho por aprender.

La actual ama de casa vio la vacilación del pequeño en la escalinata, esos ojos cerrándose pero solo por terquedad se mantenían abiertos sacandole una ligera sonrisa.

Los pupilos se encogieron, pero lanzaron sus respectivos ataques nada cautivados (por mas que su instinto les exigiera una retirada estratégica).

-Bien es todo el día de hoy- aplaudió al lanzar a un impertinente Edward con un golpe en la cabeza al suelo.

Dio la espalda a sus pupilos, acercándose para cargar de un tirón al niño que se acomodó en su hombro -no, ma- decía una y otra vez no muy convincente, siendo que estaba en una postura para dormir entre sus brazos.

Lo meseo lo suficiente para que la terquedad fuera lavada con rapidez.

Los pasos de Edward y Alphonse siguiéndolos eran escuchados por su oído agudo, la puerta de la vivienda se cerró mientras se dirigía a la parte superior donde las habitaciones se encontraban… pronto abrió la propia, donde una cama estaba al lado de la cuna a donde se dirigió.

Arropo al niño con cuidado, acariciando ese suave cabello azul y observarlo con adoración al remover para encontrar una posición ideal… una sonrisa ligera de Izumi al estar conforme con la siesta iniciada.

Retiro la piedra de la cabeza, instalándola en el pequeño buro con cuidado… negó ante la excentricidad otorgada en la última visita de Ugo, no evito un vistazo triste y reflexivo por la actitud de ese genio.

El "hombre" era amable, atento y sobretodo conversador… parecía deseoso de interacción y alargar su estancia, pero advirtió que no vendría más… no hasta que el momento de su partida llegara, al parecer su presencia era importancia en el lugar de origen de su hijo por lo cual no podía permitirse más esas libertades.

A ella también le dio una de esas joyas en un collar, pero no lo usaría por el momento.

Un balbuceo llamo de nuevo su atención a Aladdin, apretando la cobija en inocencia que le saco una ligera sonrisa en su regio semblante… acariciando su suave rostro, reflexiono en su perdida pero que no se arrepentía.

Sig fue un hombre justo, su más grande amor… con el que hubiera formado una gran familia, más hermanos para Aladdin habían desfilado en su mente de planeación entusiasta… pero parecía que sus decisiones sin consultar, el cobijo de un niño extraño bajo circunstancias inéditas y las apariciones periódicas de Ugo, marchitaron el amor de su esposo.

No lo culpaba, el genio parecía tomar un papel mas importante en la vida de Aladdin que su propio marido, ella por mas que le quiso dar su lugar... simplemente había una fortaleza invisible instalada de manera natural por mas que el pequeño actuara natural entorno a Sig.

Una invasión... fue la categoría que le dio su marido.

Bajo la cabeza con una tristeza embargando su pecho ante esas memorias, la pesadez de la perdida… el recuerdo del día en que su marido la abandono le golpeaba aun su firmeza, todavía imposible en su mente registrar tal decisión.

Se recargo por completo en su cuna, su vista pañosa por los recuerdos -Que pensabas, Sig- murmuro sabiendo que la respuesta nunca se le daría.

¿A donde fue? ¿porque repentino? solo un día casual encontró la casa sola con una nota escrita a mano... los motivos generales pero sin valor de darle la cara.

quien pensaría la cobardía de un antiguo militar, teniendo la buena voluntad de dejarle la casa, el negocio y la vida en Dublith.

Fue difícil acoplarse con la carga extra del negocio, pero supo superarla sin embargo lo emocional estaba por los suelos.

La casa se sintió muy pequeña conforme los días de asimilación pasaban, los ojos de Aladdin parecían pedirle explicaciones ante la falta repentina del miembro masculino de esa pequeña familia.

El pequeño había tomado comodidad entorno a Sig, ahora faltando tan repentinamente debió de ser un cambio que trajo tristeza a esos hermosos ojos azules.

Entonces en todo su valor independiente, tomo a su niño algunas pertenencias y encargando el negocio, decidió marcharse para tomarle un sentido a su vida… no podía deprimirse teniendo una criatura que dependiera de ella.

Fue un periodo de descubrimiento, Aladdin se entusiasmó con cada panorama que su vista curiosa registraba llevando a otra fase su maternidad donde la felicidad era tan palpable en ambos.

Acarreo miradas pero no la perturbaron, mantuvo la distancia en cada conocido en el camino y sabia las atenciones que recibía su hijo por su aspecto.

Hasta que llego a Resembool azotada por lluvias torrenciales donde se "topo" con Ugo que parecía esperarla a las afueras de ese pintoresco pueblo.

Ella lo había mirado sin emoción alguna a través de la tormenta con su hijo dormido en una mano mientras con la otra sostenía la sombrilla, el agua le escurría por todas partes pero el pequeño seco por completo.

Esos ojos carmín expresaban el conocimiento de su situación, el arrepentimiento en su postura mientras la miraba desde su altura... frente a frente en un silencioso encuentro.

-Nunca dices nada- recrimino recordando lo reservado que es Ugo en cuanto orígenes de su hijo o el lugar al que aspiran ir en un futuro, su titulo seguía siendo como la candidata a madre del emperador.

-MAESTRA- llamo Edward en un tono altanero, sacando de sus cavilaciones a Izumi quien volteo los ojos ante sus suposiciones del desastre que debieron de haber hecho a estas alturas en la cocina… el mayor entre esos niños necesitaba mejorar su paciencia.

Dejando al niño dormido, con pisotones bajo para atender a sus estudiantes.

Otro consuelo para la ruptura de su hogar ideal.

XXXXX

Años después…

Central era un lugar concurrido como siempre, con sus calles de piedra donde algunos comerciantes comenzaban a abrir los locales con sonrisas entre ellos mismos para empezar la rutina del dia de hoy.

Cruzando la calle, dejando pasar uno de sus automóviles rústicos un hombre de buena apariencia con sus ropas de aspecto militar azul debajo de un abrigo negro que le agregaban un tinte arrasador para quienes le pusieran atención, más si ofrecía sonrisas coquetas a las damas a su paso.

Con sus manos en su cara vestimenta, el coronel Roy Mustang caminaba rumbo a su trabajo con una ligera sonrisa optimista en sus ojos oscuros se reflejaba las meditaciones para el día por mas descuidado que actuara… tenía una agenda que cumplir.

Iba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no capto la pequeña presencia que se instalaba justo en su paso, después de una aparatosa caída, con su abrigo cubriéndole el rostro y el suelo duro en su mejilla… apretó los labios en disgusto para mirar el culpable de su pérdida de dignidad.

Revuelto entre sus piernas, era un niño extendido cual estrella de mar con su vista en los cielos con un gesto de total confusión quizás algo adolorido, pero todavía bien.

-Niño, fíjate- regaño al ponerse de pie rápidamente, dando vistazos al entorno con sonrisas ligeras para tratar de despistarlos o sentirse menos observado.

-Lo siento- susurro en voz suave, su flequillo cubriendo el rostro a la atención del adulto.

Mustang negó para ofrecer un gesto de cansancio, mirando los cielos por arruinar su excelente día rutinario.

Dándole la mano por pura cortesía, noto al peculiar obstáculo con mayor cuidado -¿tienes el pelo azul?- pidió con un fruncir severo de ceño esperando que tal extrañeza desapareciera si lo miraba de otro angulo.

Ojos impresionables le dieron un desplante desconcertado tratando de entenderlo, Mustang negó sintiéndose tonto... pero todavía era inedito tal pintoresco color en un cabello ¿sera natural? si preguntaba ahora si se sentiría idiota.

Por lo cual al levantar al niño se percato de sus rasgos extranjeros ¿un país mas allá de Xing?, no pudo colocar las características a alguna categoría por lo cual se desvió a su siguiente atención -te pueden robar eso, niño- señalo la joyería exótica colgando de su frente entre los mechones azules.

Una sonrisa brillante por parte del mocoso de manera desinteresada -No creo- expreso a la ligera aunque alcanzando la piedra para verla el mismo.

-Es peligroso- volvió a repetir con cansancio.

-Estaré bien- repitió el niño mirándolo con su cuello alzado -pero gracias, Tío- le indico con un tono entusiasta en su dirección.

No evito arquear una ceja, Mustang ahora estaba curioso de la confianza de este chiquillo de andar libremente.

Miro entorno a las calles, aunque le gustaba Central todavía era un lugar inseguro... pero no era de su importancia, después de todo si no le interesa a su madre ¿porque a el si?

Entonces noto el mote dado -no soy Tío… no estoy tan viejo- expreso ofendido, recibiendo una mirada interrogante de esos ojos azules inocentes no captando lo dicho-olvídalo- murmuro a la ligera dando la espalda -ahora, si me disculpa… ve juega en otro lado donde no estorbes- aconsejo.

En sus pasos miro el cielo, el coronel tuvo una extraña sensación recorriendo por su espalda, volteando por encima de su hombro para cerciorarse de su paranoia -¿Por qué me sigues?- pidió parándose en seco, ocasionando que su perseguidor chocara con sus piernas (a causa de la diferencia de estatura).

El niño se apartó sobándose la nariz, miro a su altura con un gesto en blanco -bueno, no sé dónde está mi madre- expreso normalmente -así que, pensé que siguiéndote podría encontrarla- era una convicción firme.

Arqueando la ceja, Roy pensó si todos los niños eran idiotas -no sigas a personas solo por eso- volteo para agacharse a su altura, mirándolo con apatía pero la sensibilidad suficiente para tratar con gente de esa edad.

-Pero, yo se que podre encontrarla- afirmo entusiasta, como si tal misión fuera fácil con ese motivo.

-¿Por qué piensas que encontraras a tu madre conmigo?- pidió con el sarcasmo destilando en ese rostro militar aparentemente amigable.

Él era un alquimista estatal, no un policía promedio que hace ese tipo de labores sociales… si esa era su mentalidad ¿Por qué preguntaba en vez de dejarlo en la comisaria?

Inclinando su cabeza, un viento parecía pasar entre ellos pero el austero Roy esperaba la respuesta desinteresado en los cambios de clima -bueno, usted parece un buen hombre- expreso con otra de sus sonrisas brillantes.

Volteo los ojos exasperado, los cielos parecían mandar un castigo en forma de estorbo infantil por lo cual soltó un suspiro nada cautivado por la respuesta inocente... despues de todo el no era un buen sujeto.

-Tienes tristeza ¿estas triste?- el niño pregunto inclinando su cabeza, por un momento el adulto se sintió que podía ser observado.

Claro que Roy lo desecho en casualidades dichas al azar, manteniéndose firme a pesar de lo acertado de lo dicho -bien, te llevare a la comisaria… hay mejores hombres que yo, aunque no tan guapos… podrán ayudarte a encontrar a tu madre- declaro.

Ojos oscuros chocaron con los azules, no había intención de hacerlo pero la atención estaba en ellos... sabia que era observado y las mujeres del lugar parecían contener suspiros por la escena.

Podía sacarle ventaja a esto, puntos mas para el calculador y ahora buen hombre de Roy Mustang.

-Bien, vamos mocoso- expreso en su tono mandón, ofreciendo su mano en una acción que tomo de ejemplo de Hughes cuando lo ve convivir con su hija ademas que no quería ser el culpable de perderle.

-Soy Aladdin- indico el niño curioso pero tomando la mano ofrecida.

Al tacto era cálido a través de los guantes bordados, casi un emoción extraña sembrado en el interior de su pecho pero lo abolió ante el terror de que fuera su sentimiento paterno ¡muerto que casado! Por lo cual opto por caminar por esa calle transitada.

-Soy El coronel Roy Mustang- se presentó con nada de entusiasmo, el niño parecía mirarlo con asombro.

-¿coronel?- pidió curioso sin detener el paso.

Este niño ¿vivía debajo de una piedra? Se preguntó desde su altura el regio militar, negó para pasar fácilmente de la pregunta no importándole que lo dejara con la duda.

Roy se desconectó de las pláticas incesantes de Aladdin, balanceando su mano en manera de juego que no le importaba a pesar de que le molestaba… pero todo sea a favor de causar una buena impresión, quizás sea un paso menos para ser Fuhrer.

Por lo menos cubría el punto de vista de los ciudadanos que parecían aprobar su acción desinteresada, o eso captaba los ojos calculadores del alquimista a su paso.

Las calles comenzaban a tomar vida poco a poco, llegaría tarde al trabajo por lo cual soltó un suspiro… Riza lo entendería, después de todo es mujer y como tal debía ablandársele el corazón ante esto ¿no?

Pareciera el tiempo era una cosa aparte para esta situación a la que fue obligado, se detuvo un poco para quitarse el abrigo pesado colocandolo en su brazo mientras en la otra seguía sosteniendo al niño de cabello azul.

En este descuido, fue cuando noto algo peculiar en la conversación que obligo al adulto a reconsiderar el ignorar la charla incesante del peli azul.

-¿Dónde aprendiste eso?- pidió sorprendido, detenidos para cruzar la calle.

Señalando un carro en una acción congelada, Aladdin volteo a verlo con su cabeza inclinada en total confusión... el resto de las personas cruzaban y ellos se quedaban ahí, mirándose uno a otro.

-Madre me lo explico- expreso inocente.

-¿Te explico?- no contuvo el tono de asombro.

Convivió con Elysia lo suficiente para saber que sería opacada al lado de este prodigio.

¡Porque! se lo preguntaría el escandalizado Hughes a la ofensa de su hija… bueno la respuesta del antiguo héroe de Ishval seria ¿Quién te dice en que elementos se descompone el metal de los coches?

Pues este fue el motivo de su repentino interés en la conversación unilateral del niño, quien en un acto espontaneo había relatado dicha respuesta como si fuera lo mas sencillo del mundo.

Se obligó a enfrentar al niño, poniéndose a su altura ahora más atenta a los ojos azules ignorando el entorno que ahora era cosa secundaria.

-Si- dijo Aladdin parpadeando de mas, frunció el ceño -aunque tu matriz no es muy clara para mi- miro los guantes de manera indeterminada, como si con esto pudiera desentrañar tal misterio.

Ahora Roy fue el que parpadeo de mas, mirando sus propios guantes como culpables... pero también bastante sorprendido ¿que madre le enseña esto a su hijo? no lo sabia pero daba sentido a la influencia a la mente infantil a una edad temprana... era lógico que fuera la madre.

-¿Tu madre?- tartamudeo, un titubeo estúpido para alguien de su oficio -ella es una alquimista- pidió más seriamente, tratando de pensar quien entre sus colegas podía encajar como progenitora de alguien como Aladdin.

Pero sus rasgos eran irreconocibles, quizás algo del padre medito en sus escasos conocimientos de estructura o herencia genética.

A menos que fuera alguien que estuviera operando fuera del conocimiento de central.

-Si- Aladdin contesto -ella es una gran alquimista- expreso con brillos en sus ojos, las manos del adulto cubrían ahora sus hombros nada acobardados por la mirada intensa -aunque…- aquí parecía desinflarse, algo que acarreo un ligero arqueo de ceja del alquimista -yo… yo no tengo una puerta- miro al suelo.

-¿puerta?- aquí parpadeo como búho, Roy trataba de encontrarle algún significado.

-Aladdin- una voz llamo del otro lado de la calle ocasionando que la plática se interrumpiera, entonces el alquimista capto una figura pisoteando a través sin importar el sonido de los coches frenando repentinamente al obstáculo.

Un valiente conductor maldijo, pero se acobardo ante la intensa mirada oscura que ocasiono una ligera gota de sudor caer de la cien del militar testigo.

Roy miro desde su actual postura como la dama se cernía encima de él, pero el rostro parecía suavizarse con su atención por completo en Aladdin al cual reviso en detalle mientras lo regañaba por haberse separado, abrazándolo con alivio demostrando lo asustada que estaba.

El alquimista de fuego no evitó detallarla en ese momento con un gesto neutro pero ojos intensos, su lado apreciativo noto lo bien formada que estaba y algún tipo de belleza rivalizando quizás con el tipo de Olivier Armstrong, pues carecía de delicadeza.

Pero también tenía esa postura confiada que fue evidencia en esos escasos momentos, como alquimista notaba que había formación detrás de sus acciones.

Se vio obligado a sonreír ligeramente al notar que era observado por esos ojos oscuros de la mujer, que ahora se ponía de pie con la mano agarrada firmemente del infante -Muchas gracias- expreso con amabilidad -gracias por cuidar de Aladdin- sus palabras eran llenas de sinceridad.

Roy afirmo acomodándose el abrigo -no hay porque, es parte de mis obligaciones- mintió con facilidad, su sonrisa puesta en modo "casanova" en una firmeza.

Ella parecía darle un ligero arqueo, nada impresionada para afirmar.

-El tiene un parecido con su padre... supongo- agrego -aunque la inteligencia de su madre- elogio como estrategia de confianza fácil.

otro arqueo de ceja de la mujer, noto un tatuaje en su escote encima de su pecho... se obligo a no verlo demasiado tiempo -Seguro su padre debe estar por aquí- fingió buscar.

Aladdin bajo la mirada, ella se agacho dándole unas palmadas de consuelo lanzando un vistazo sucio al alquimista estatal, sintiéndose mal por haber traído malos recuerdos al parecer.

nota uno aprendido: esta mujer es madre soltera.

esto era mas fácil para proceder de "otra manera" acomodándose en una postura galante, pero su interés se iba caminando sin decirle nada.

-Espere- llamo el alquimista, ignorando el desaire que dañaba su orgullo masculino.

El dúo se detuvo mirándolo, el niño con curiosidad inocente la dama con una expresión neutral o aburrida.

Peinándose el cabello -si me permite-

-No- fue tajante en modo ultimatum, congelando la gracia de Roy con efectividad.

todos miraban el entorno provocando una tos cortes por parte del militar -una dama...-

-No- otro corte severo, había un aura peligrosa comenzando a nacer de la mujer que casi lo obligo a retirarse... pero obvio, la propia Olivier no evitaba sus coquetos descarados aun sacando su pistola.

Pero en un modo más profesional olvidándose de juegos, Roy no podía dejarlos ir sin saber de esa peculiar familia -no evite preguntarme…- sonrió al niño por puro compromiso -¿usted es una alquimista?-

-Y no evito preguntarme ¿Por qué?- sin soltar la mano de su hijo, la mujer tenía una actitud severa y desconfiada.

El militar sabía que ella tenía sospechas del motivo de su observación si esos ojos agudos no lo engañaban, pero aun así contesto -el niño mostro conocimientos sorprendentes, me dijo que usted le enseño- ofreció un gesto alegre -simplemente, no puedo quedarme con la curiosidad- concluyo.

Las falsas actitudes amables eran palpables en el entorno.

-Soy solo un ama de casa que cuida a su hijo- alego en un encogimiento de hombros.

Roy hizo ademan pensativo, oliendo la mentira evidente -no recuerdo algún registro de usted- lanzo un desplante inocente, con su mano en la barbilla mostrando su matriz de transmutación cuya atención no fue desviada de la mujer.

-Sera porque no lo tiene, a menos que tengan registrada a cada trabajadora del hogar- ofreció desinteresada fingiendo inocencia aun a estas alturas -ahora, si me permite- dio la vuelta.

-Sabe que todo practicante debe registrarse- lanzo Roy con severidad, su postura era lejos de la desinteresada o amable, ojos oscuros en la figura que le daba la espalda.

Aladdin miro curioso a cada uno para apretar la mano de su progenitora, sus ojos eran tristes en dirección a Roy que trato de ignorarlo -¿está mal algo?- pregunto.

-No cariño- dijo amablemente mirando al peli azul -solo un perro del gobierno fingiendo que hace su trabajo- explico con facilidad, una vena de irritación creciendo en la cien del alquimista que escucho todo -pero no te preocupes, el perro ladra pero no muerde-

-Señora- advirtió Mustang, su deber era tener un control de quienes practicaban esa disciplina dando pasos para acortar y hacerse notar como autoridad.

Quedando frente a frente, la mujer se puso en su propia altura en una postura de reto en un duelo de miradas o temperamentos.

-Usted debe venir conmigo- aseguro.

Ella lanzo una risa burlona -no- espeto tomando a su hijo con facilidad entre brazos para dar la vuelta.

Alargando su brazo para tratar de tomar el hombro desnudo pero alguien se atravesó, mirando el rostro confundido de un rubio con lentes reflejando el sol -em, disculpe ¿sucede algo?- pidió confundido.

Roy hizo un gesto alarmado para pasar a este "civil" y observar con desagrado que la mujer había escapado -por su culpa-

-¿Mi culpa?- replico más que confundido el rubio siendo dejado atrás por el militar que se fue a buscar a esa familia peculiar sin notar la sonrisa victoriosa del "civil" -eso estuvo cerca- se retiró a un callejón continuo donde dio un paso al ver chispas alquímicas brotando del suelo -señora Izumi- llamo amablemente pero fue golpeado en su mandíbula en un borrón.

-Avísame idiota- gruño la mujer subiendo por el agujero en el suelo, con su hijo en manos para ver si estaba bien.

Izumi Harnett suspiro de alivio al verse lejos de los militares, todavía estaba preocupada por su actual situación pero lo primordial era aleccionar a su hijo que parecía encontrar personas extrañas… si ese rubio en el suelo no era evidencia principal.

-Debes marcharte, el parece ser una persona bastante terca- sobándose la mandíbula que se recuperaba entre chispas rojas, la sugerencia al ponerse de pie para sacudir ese abrigo ojos dorados mirando a través de sus lentes a la ama de casa.

-Sí, tienes razón Hohenheim- razono Izumi al ponerse de pie, ofreciendo su mano a su hijo para suspirar.

No podía estar en la atención de los militares, pero aun no sabían su nombre por lo cual esperaba no toparse a ninguno de ellos en Dublith.

El hombre de edad golpeo la cabeza con amabilidad del niño peli azul, escoltándolos en el resto de su estancia en central.

XXXXX

Años después…

Cuando Edward miro un dibujo de su maestra entre los más buscados de central en ese demasiado pequeño pizarrón, fue algo que le hizo bajar la sangre además de sentir algo atorado en su garganta ¿su corazón?

No era necesario tratar de mirar a su hermano, que sabía estaba a su lado y aun cuando no podía expresarse a causa de su "condición" sabia compartía el sentimiento de vértigo aterrador de saberla conocida y buscada.

¿Qué hizo? Miro los detalles, un alquimista no registrado y como característica un hijo de nombre Aladdin.

Sabía que en Dublith había ocasiones en que no llegaba ese tipo de información, por azares del destino pareciera que este fue uno de esos por lo cual estaban agradecidos.

Sin saber que su padre tuvo mucho que ver con la interrupción de información.

Su maestra y Aladdin no merecían esas atenciones.

Alphonse no evito pensar en lo grande que estaría el niño en este momento.

Un suspiro de alivio -¿la conocen?- Maes Hughes repentinamente estaba detrás de los hermanos Elric, estos negaron en una actitud sospechosa -en serio- empujo.

-NOLACONOCEMOS- dijeron ambos de corrido con un escalofrió en sus espaldas, ahora toda la oficina los miraba.

El hombre era inteligente, tenía conocimientos de las actitudes de personas que encubrían a otras… miro el dibujo de esa mujer, también recordó las palabras de Roy y la forma en que se le escapo… quizás peligrosa, pero tenía un hijo que proteger lo cual podía decirse entendía los motivos de alejarse de los ojos de los militares, claro que él no lo diría abiertamente.

Roy parecía tenerle rencor a la mujer por no "notar" su encanto hiriendo su ego masculino, pero también su lado profesional al captar como alquimista una habilidad nata que parecía ser capaz de heredar a su hijo.

El no entendía muy bien esa rivalidad nacida de su buen amigo, por lo cual el amable Maes Hughes tomo ambos hombros tensos de esos hermanos (solo de Edward, el otro era frio metal) para empujarlos a hospedarlos en su casa.

Con relatos interminables de su adorada hija.

XXXXX

Al parecer otro capitulo!

quizas sea una historia corta.


End file.
